Image?
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Sebuah cinta yang disadari namun tertutup. / Sebuah gambar atau foto yang menjadi biang masalah yang menjadikan mereka mengerti. Bahwa mereka saling mencintai. / "Kau tau Kiba? Kiba dari kelas teknik itu." / "Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu." / Kiba X Ino / RnR please!


Aku tertawa tertahan. Memandangnya yang berada di depanku-tepat di depan wajahku-dengan padangan mengejek. Satu tanganku berada di belakang kepalanya. Membuat pola abstrak pada rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat. Sedangkan mataku menelusuri bibirnya yang sedari tadi berbicara.

_Oh, god. It__'__s hot! Damn!_

Dia berdecak, dan aku dibawa ke alam nyata saat dia menatap tajam diriku. Sedangkan aku hanya tertawa. Wajahku kemudian mendekat. Sedangkan kedua tanganku terarah untuk mendekatkan kepalanya denganku. Sedetik kemudian, aku sudah melumat bibirnya yang tipis dengan rakus.

Kedua tangan nya melingkari pinggangku, menahanku agar tidak jatuh dari pangkuan nya.

Aku menarik kepalaku. Sedikit saliva mengalir dengan _sexy_ dari bibirnya, yang langsung aku jilat tanpa ragu. Aku menatapnya dengan nakal. Sedangkan matanya memicing menatapku.

"Aku tidak akan ragu-ragu, nona Yamanaka." Dia berkata dengan nada eksotisnya. Namun aku malah tertawa dibuatnya.

Kedua tanganku berpindah haluan. Meraba dadanya yang telanjang. Yang memperlihatkan otot-otot kekar dadanya yang berbentuk _six_ _pack_. Sangat terlihat _sexy_, dan _hot_.

_Fuck!_

Mataku yang berwarna biru melirik kearahnya. "Kau tau sayang, akupun tidak akan ragu-ragu."

Dan setelah itu, yang aku rasakan hanya dia yang melumat bibirku ganas, serta tangan nya yang mempermainkan dadaku lincah seolah benda kenyal, dan empuk itu hanya sebagai mainan nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto not mine**

**Rating Semi M**

**Pairing is KibaIno and NaruSaku**

**Genre is Romance, and Drama**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menegak minumanku. Sementara mataku yang berwarna cokelat tidak lepas memandangi wajahnya yang mengkilat karena keringat. Dia amat sangat _sexy_, apalagi dengan dadanya yang naik turun karena tempo nafasnya. Satu tanganku-lebih tepatnya jari telunjukku terangkat. Menyentuh bongkahan kenyal itu pelan.

Kulihat satu matanya terbuka. Menampakkan iris birunya yang memukau.

Kurasakan pergelangan tanganku di tahan olehnya, membuatku mengernyit heran. Satu matanya kemudian kembali tertutup. Kurasakan tangan nya yang mungil menuntun tanganku yang kekar menuju puncak dadanya. Aku menyeringai. Perlahan namun pasti, tanganku meremas dadanya. Membuatnya lagi-lagi mengerang.

Cih, perduli setan! Aku sudah bergairah.

Aku lempar gelas _campagne_ itu ke tembok hingga berbunyi nyaring. Namun aku tidak perduli. Aku langsung menindih tubuhnya-menguncinya. Sementara bibirku dengan cepat melumatnya dengan ganas. Lututku yang berada di bagian bawahnya sengaja kugesekkan dengan kasar, hingga dia memekik, namun aku menyukai ekspresinya.

Dia amat sangat _hot_.

Ino Yamanaka yang kembali berada di bawah kungkungan diriku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia-Ino Yamanaka-melangkah dengan percaya diri menuju kelasnya. Matanya yang berwarna biru cerah memandang kearah kerumunan itu dengan ceria, apalagi ketika melihat sahabat karibnya berada disana. Gadis berambut _pink_, bermata _emerald_ dan perawakkan tomboi, Sakura Haruno namanya.

Tangan nya yang mungil melambai pelan. Membuat gadis tidak jauh dari sana juga ikut melambai pelan.

Kaki-kakinya yang mungil namun jenjang sedikit berlari kearah sana. Sedikit kesusahan akibat _high heels_ yang agak tinggi yang sedang dipakainya.

Matanya menampakkan penasaran. Entah apa yang sedang mereka kerumuni di depan mading. Matanya kemudian menatap sahabatnya itu dengan heran.

"Apa yang sedang mereka lihat?" Tanyanya dengan satu alis terangkat. Sedangkan sahabatnya itu tampaknya acuh-acuh saja, dan hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Matanya mendelik bosan kearah para perempuan yang menjerit heboh di sekitarnya. Dengan _make-up_ tebal, dan sikap yang kecentilan, Ino rasa wajar saja sahabatnya itu malas.

"Kau tau Kiba? Kiba dari kelas teknik itu." Sakura dengan malas berbicara, dan Ino mengangguk spontan. Dia kenal dengan pria itu. Pria berwajah jantan, berkulit agak kecoklatan, bermata cokelat, dan berwajah cokelat. Ino _mengenalnya_. "Dia digambarkan di foto itu sedang berciuman dengan salah satu anak kelas sastra, kalau tidak salah namanya Tayuya." Dan Sakura menunjuk kearah mading dengan bosan.

_**Deg**_

_**Deg**_

_**Deg**_

Wajah Ino terlihat kaku. Gadis berambut _pirang_ dengan gaya _ponytail_ itu terlihat sangat kaget sampai dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri.

Sakura yang melihat itu mengerutkan alisnya. Dia menepuk pelan pundak Ino-membawa gadis itu kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya gadis _pinky_ itu khawatir melihat perubahan ekspresi yang dialami oleh sahabatnya.

Ino menggeleng pelan. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ayo pergi." Ajaknya dengan nada datar dan menarik sahabatnya itu meninggalkan kerumunan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia-Kiba-melangkah dengan nada santai. Dengan _earphone_ menggantung di lehernya, dan dengan permen karet yang dia kunyah di mulutnya. Kedua tangan nya berada disaku celananya. Dia amat terlihat tampan ketika seperti itu. Tatapan mata yang tajam, dan senyuman yang mampu membius kaum hawa.

Satu tangan nya terangkat. Kearah seorang pemuda berambut _pirang_ jabrik dan bermata _Sapphire_ yang berdiri dekat tiang di depan kelas teknik. Kelasnya.

Kakinya yang panjang berlari mendekati pemuda yang tengah menampakkan cengiran rubahnya itu.

Tangan tan pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto itu meninju pelan bahu Kiba, membuat siempunya mengernyit heran. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya bingung dengan satu alis terangkat naik.

Namikaze tunggal itu tertawa keras mendapati ekspresi polos sahabatnya yang berambut cokelat itu. "Aku tidak tau kau sangat _hot_ ketika seperti itu, kawan." Dia lalu kembali tertawa keras, membuat Kiba semakin mengernyitkan keningnya mendapati kelakuan sahabatnya itu yang cukup aneh pagi ini.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" Tanyanya bingung.

Naruto mengerjap. Tawanya luntur. Berganti dengan senyuman canggung di bibirnya. "Jadi... kau benar-benar tidak tau?" Tanyanya lamat-lamat. Membuat Kiba menggeleng spontan mendapati pertanyaan yang ambigu untuknya itu.

"Di mading." Naruto menunjuk mading yang tidak jauh darinya itu. "Kau digambarkan sedang berciuman _hot_ dengan salah satu anak sastra, Tayuya." Lanjut pemuda itu kemudian.

_**Deg**_

_**Deg**_

_**Deg**_

Ekspresi Kiba berubah kaku mendengarnya. Membuat Naruto mengernyit heran karenanya. Dia menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu khawatir. Matanya yang berwarna biru menatap cemas Kiba yang tampak aneh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kiba?" Tanyanya pelan.

Kiba menggeleng. Matanya menatap tajam kearah depan. Kemudian langsung berlari. Meninggalkan Naruto yang keheranan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku merobek kertas sialan yang terpajang dengan nista itu di mading dengan kesal. Bukan kesal lagi, mungkin benci. Sedangkan para gadis disampingku dengan berisik menjerit-jerit dan memintaku untuk ku cium. Tsk, murahan sekali. Aku merobek-robek kertas yang datang entah dari mana itu.

Sialan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menghapus air mata yang menggenangi sudut mataku. Bayangan seorang gadis berambut _pirang_ yang menangis dengan cengengnya seolah mengejekku dalam bayangan kaca yang menyedihkan itu. Seorang gadis berambut _pirang_ dengan model _ponytail _yang amat menyedihkan dengan air matanya.

Sialan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melangkah dengan langkah tersunggut. Sepanjang koridor tadi, semua gadis berteriak padaku dan mengatakanku _hot_. Gambar sialan dan menjijikan yang didapat entah dari mana itu membuatku murka. Kalau aku tau siapa yang memajangnya di mading seperti itu. Akan aku remukkan hingga tulang-tulangnya sekaligus. Aku tidak perduli akan masuk ke penjara sekalipun.

Akan sangat menyedihkan kalau aku tau bagaimana reaksinya sekarang.

Aku akan seperti seorang pemuda idiot yang sangat menjijikan.

Aku tau. Hanya saja aku butuh keberadaan gadis itu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

_Damn!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan tatapan-mencoba-seperti biasanya. Ceria. Namun tetap saja berbeda. Mataku yang agak sembab mengatakan semuanya. Aku baru saja menangis. Seorang Ino Yamanaka yang menangis hanya karena satu masalah yang menimpanya. Itu sangat menyedihkan untuk di kenang. Aku benci mengatakan ini.

Saat ini, dia mungkin sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasih barunya. Sedangkan aku? Tersingkir diantara tumpukkan kenangan nya yang mampu membiusku.

Dia. Pemuda brengsek yang aku cintai.

Aku mencintainya. Dan itu adalah ironi bagiku.

_Damn!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memasuki kelasku dengan tatapan dingin. Aura hitam mungkin saat ini sedang terpancar dari tubuhku. Bahkan tidak ada yang berani mendekatiku sekarang ini. Aku tidak perduli. Yang aku perdulikan hanyalah menyelesaikan masalah ini cepat atau lambat. Aku tidak ingin dia kecewa.

Aku. Si brengsek yang membuat hatinya terluka.

Tsk, aku yakin kalau saat ini dia sedang memakiku.

Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!

Foto sialan itu! Jika dia membuat hubunganku dan dia retak. Aku jamin! Dia akan merasakan tinjuku!

_Shit!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memasuki kelas dengan tatapan datar. Aura hitam mungkin saat ini sedang terpancar dari tubuhku. Mataku yang sayu membuat beberapa orang temanku menanyakan keadaanku. Namun aku hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Tolol. Ya, aku Yamanaka Ino si tolol yang sepertinya masih mengharapkan pemuda itu datang ke hadapanku.

Memberikanku jawaban atas apa yang terjadi sekarang ini. Namun sepertinya tidak.

Aku bahkan tidak tau tentang dirinya saat ini.

Sungguh menyedihkan.

Ino Yamanaka yang sekarang adalah seorang gadis cengeng yang bodoh.

Kebodohanku yang sekarang adalah masih berharap padanya.

_Shit!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah menyedihkan ini sekarang juga. Aku tidak ingin dia semakin terluka. Melihatnya menangis adalah hal terakhir yang ingin aku lakukan sebelum aku meninggalkan dunia ini. Aku masih ingin melihat senyumnya yang cantik.

Bukan tangisan nya yang menyedihkan.

Aku menarik ponsel dari saku celanaku.

Mengetikkan beberapa kalimat sebelum aku akhirnya berdiri dari kursiku dan melangkah keluar kelas. Biarlah. Bolos sesekali tidak akan membuatku rugi, kan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Mataku menatap sayu kearah luar kelas yang menampilkan hiruk pikuk ramainya universitas yang aku tempati ini. Obrolan dari ketiga temanku tidak aku perdulikan.

Getaran di saku Blazerku membuatku tersadar dan langsung mengambilnya.

Pesan darinya membuatku terperangah. Sedetik kemudian, aku menoleh keluar jendela. Menemukan ia berdiri di bawah pohon mapel dengan tas digendongan nya.

Aku buru-buru menarik tasku. Menyingkirkan Temari yang berada disebelahku sebelum akhirnya aku berlari keluar kelas dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sudah kubilang. Sekecewa apapun, aku masih mengharapkan nya.

Ino Yamanaka yang menyedihkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia-Kiba-menatap wanita berambut _pirang_ di depan nya dengan pandangan sayu. Sedangkan gadis itu-Ino Yamanaka-memandang pria di depan nya dengan pandangan datar. Kiba tau. Dia, Ino Yamanaka sedang kecewa terhadapnya. Sangat-sangat kecewa. Terlihat dari ekspresi wajah gadis itu yang kaku.

Kiba menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"I-,"

_**Bugh**_

Tanpa sepatah katapun, Ino langsung memukul Kiba. Wajah gadis itu merah padam. Kedua tangan nya terkepal. Sementara Kiba yang tubuhnya baru saja terhuyung ke belakang akibat pukulan dari gadis tunggal Yamanaka itu yang lumayan kuat. Pipinya yang berdenyut ia acuhkan. Lebih peduli dengan wajah gadis pirang itu yang terlihat sangat murka padanya.

Ino menunduk.

Membuat wajahnya terhalang oleh poni miliknya yang panjang.

"Kenapa?" Gadis itu berdesis lirih. Namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Kiba yang berjarak dekat dengan nya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya. Menampakkan raut getir yang membuat Kiba terenyuh melihatnya. "Kenapa kau melakukan nya, Kiba?" Dia kembali berdesis. Matanya yang sewarna lautan berkaca-kaca, membuat Kiba merasa dialah lelaki paling jahat di dunia.

_**Bugh**_

Hantaman kembali dirasakan Kiba pada area pipinya. Membuat pemuda itu kembali meringis. Dia tidak melawan. Dia hanya terdiam dengan pandangan mata menyesal kearah gadis Yamanaka itu.

"Meskipun kau sudah membuatku terluka namun kenapa kau masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku!?" Ino berteriak dengan menjambak rambut _pirang_nya sendiri. Teriakan nya yang cukup keras mampu membuat mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang berlalu lalang, terdiam di tempatnya sejenak untuk menonton idola kampus itu terlihat frustasi.

Kiba _Spechlees_.

Ino memandang tajam pria berambut cokelat itu.

_**Grep**_

Pemuda itu memeluk Ino dalam satu gerakan. Memendamkan wajahnya pada untaian panjang berwarna _pirang_ itu. Harum strawberry dan vanilla bercampur membuatnya merasa nyaman. Detakan jantungnya yang cepat dan menggila membuatnya seolah akan meledak. Sensasi tidak biasa itu membuatnya nyaman.

Ino memejamkan matanya. Merasakan bau maskulin yang keluar dari tubuh pria yang sedang di peluknya itu. Rasa nyaman yang datang membuatnya seolah terhipnotis.

"Maaf." Kiba berbisik lirih di telinga gadis itu. Membuat Ino semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya pada pemuda itu. "Maaf Ino." Kiba kembali menggumamkan kata yang sama. Kata yang diucapkan dengan penuh penghayatan dan penyesalan itu. Sedikit membuat Ino yang mendengarnya tersentuh.

Ino menggeleng. Dia melepaskan pelukan nya. Mata _Aquarimane_ itu menatap lurus-lurus mata Kiba yang memancarkan penuh penyesalan.

"Kau harus menjelaskan padaku." Ucapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Kiba mendengus.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu." Pemuda itu berkata dengan datar. Sedangkan Ino mengernyit mendengarnya. Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Itu hanya editan. Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya, tapi... aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu." Nada terakhir yang diucapkan nya memelan.

Ino terdiam.

"Jadi itu semua... rekayasa?" Bukan pernyataan, melainkan pertanyaan yang diucapkan secara tidak yakin dari Nona Yamanaka itu.

Kiba mengangguk yakin.

"Ya."

Ino menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Jadi?"

Kiba mengerjap. "Jadi?"

Ino mendengarnya merasa gemas sendiri. "Jadi?"

_**Bruk**_

_**Bruk**_

_**Bruk**_

Suara itu membuat Ino dan Kiba menoleh keasal suara. Menemukan seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna cokelat, bermata cokelat, berkulit putih, dan bertato segitiga terbalik di pipinya. Memakai pakaian kasual, blazer hitam, dalaman putih, dan mamakai celana jeans hitam. Dan yang membuat Ino mengernyit aneh adalah wanita itu yang menatap tajam dirinya.

Oh, rasanya bukan. Tapi hanya...

"Kiba Inuzuka!" Dan teriakan itu mampu membuat bulu roma Ino dan yang lain nya berdiri.

... Kiba.

Apakah ia harus menambahkan marga Inuzuka diakhir namanya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

Dilantai atas. Lebih tepatnya di kelas musik yang hanya ada dia sendiri-oh tidak-berdua. Seorang gadis berambut _pink_ dan bermata _Emerald_ tersenyum kemenangan-ah-menyeringai puas ketika melihat apa yang terjadi di bawah sana. Seorang gadis berambut _pirang_ yang tengah berpelukan dengan seorang pria berambut cokelat.

Kedua tangan nya bersidekap di depan dada.

Sedangkan seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik hanya memandang bosan tontonan gadis berambut _pinky_ itu.

"_Ne_, Sakura-_chan_, sebenarnya kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanyanya dengan menunjuk laptop gadis itu yang menunjukkan seorang gambar gadis berambut merah, dan pemuda berambut cokelat yang tengah berciuman dengan panasnya. Dengan setengah tubuh yang masing-masing hampir telanjang.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Hanya ingin mereka berdua sadar akan perasaan mereka masing-masing saja." Tunjuk Sakura kearah dua sejoli itu yang tampak mesra.

Naruto menghela nafas melihat sikap kekasihnya itu.

Dia lalu menarik pinggang Sakura. Mendudukkan tubuh gadis berambut gulali itu di pangkuan nya sebelum bibirnya dengan gencar menyerang bibir mungil Sakura.

_Well, jadi... sekarang sudah tau siapa yang menjadi biang keladinya?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**


End file.
